Unexpected Guest
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: What more is there to explain then what the title already says? This is going to be a one shot for now, but that might change depending on what happens and how everyone likes it and wants it to end so give me a review and we'll see just how far this goes.


It was third period English class in Mr. Lancer's room. Each and every kid in the room had their head on their desks, falling asleep as Mr. Lancer droned on about something to do with Shakespeare. The entire class jumped when Mr. Lancer slammed a book on his desk causing a loud noise to erupt from front of the room and sweep through to the back of the room, lifting up heads as it went along.

"How are you people ever going to learn anything if you can't do something so simple as staying awake" Mr. Lancer barked turning a nice shade of purple in his anger. The class groaned and prepared them self's for another one of Lancer's life lessons. A loud crash from the front of the room caused Mr. Lancer to jump out of his pants and scream like a little girl. Normally the rest of the class would have been peeing their pants, they were laughing so hard, but what was standing before them caused them all do just the same as Lancer, well all except Danny. Danny's eyes grew huge and his mouth hung open when he saw what was hovering in the front of the class.

"Hello Danny." The figure said as it loomed closer to Danny.

"How the hell did you get out of the thermos?" Danny demanded, standing up and taking a defensive stance.

"hahahah! That's for me to know and you to keep guessing." Dan answered. The entire class had their attention turned to the two, shocked that the school wimp would stand up to someone so such as this.

"What are you doing here Dan?" Danny asked through gritted teeth.

"Oh ya know, I just came by to kill you is all." Dan cackled snatching Danny up by the throat and pinning him to a wall. Danny winced at the sudden movement but recovered with a kick that sent Dan flying in the other direction. Danny fell to the floor and landed gracefully, rubbing his neck where Dan had grabbed him. A deep growl came from the heep on the ground which was Dan. Dan recoiled quickly and charged at Danny, but the boy dodged him, which resulted in gasps from his classmates and teacher.

"You know if you ever did succeed in killing me, you'd only be killing you're self in the process. If you haven't forgotten you are me, only a more evil, futuristic me, and since I haven't changed into you yet, you don't exist; and if you kill me before you are yet to exist, you'll have no chance at existing at all." Danny said in an angry voice. Danny's class mated gawked at him in disbelief of what they were hearing.

"mmmmm and if you haven't forgotten I exist out of time, and if you die now, I'd still be alive and here to kill each and every person you love and care about." Dan spat out, charging at Danny again and this time he succeeded and landing on top of him.

"You just don't get it do you? I'm not going to let you win, be it now, here, in a fight of life and death or later, in my mind, for control!" Danny bellowed using every ounce of strength he had in his human form to force the larger, eviler version of himself off him. (That sounded better in thought then on paper hah!)

"And how do you suppose you'll do that, you can't beat me in you're human form, even you are smart enough to know that! You have no where to hide from everyone else so you can change into the infamous Danny Phantom. Ooops, secrets out!" Dan yelled readying himself for the fight he'd come for, for the win he knew he would get.

"Well as long as it's out, there's no going back. I'm going ghost!" Danny yelled and the all too familiar blue rings formed at his waist and ran up and down his body revealing, well you already know that part.

"Eww loser Fenton was the hot Danny Phantom the whole time? uck! I need to go brush my teeth!" Paulina screeched when she witnessed the truth.

"Why what have you been doing with the hundreds of pictures of me or should I say my alter ego in you're locker Paulina?" Danny asked, his cocky super hero side taking over. Danny received a 'hmmph' from Paulina at that remark. Now again normally the class would have cracked up at that remark but seeing as what was taking place at that very moment, nothing seemed funny to any one of them, well all except Danny and Dan who both snickered at Paulina's reaction before returning to the fight.

* * *

><p>Ok at first I was going to be serious with this one, like the rest of my work but it just so happens that I've had allot of sweets and caffeine, and serious it did not end up. I really shouldn't write this late, or when I'm on a sugar high bahah! It almost seams like I'm trying to be a smart ass while narrating the story from third person.:p Sorry if this comes out awful or whatever but I didn't take too much time on it and well ya know the rest! hah please review and I will be sure to update soon! Hopefully I won't be on another sugar high at the time that I do. xD I might lengthen this into a full on story depending on how you all like it, so leave me a review and let me know how I'm doing of it'll just stay as a one shot. If you like this story please take a look at my other work and leave reviews! Thanks for reading! :D<p> 


End file.
